The New Girl
by beatriz117
Summary: It's a regular Monday morning for Jack, sitting alone in the bus stop ignoring his peers but this time things are new. The bus stop is filled with whispers, Jack looks up and sees a girl, wearing a long black floral dress with blue leather gloves. Not your average love story. Not love at first sight. Purely Jelsa. "The new girl is so weird." Someone whispers
1. Chapter 1

JACK'S POV

It's a regular Monday morning. I follow the same schedule everyday.

Wake up

Eat breakfast

Change

Walk to the bus stop

Ignore everyone from the bus stop

Wait for the bus stop and while waiting drown your self in music.

Yes, that's my beautiful daily routine. It's lonely but peaceful. Every Monday morning it's the same. People come from there homes to the bus stop, then they stop and stare at me. Which, I don't really care about. I know i'm different and I like it. Today there are whispers and murmurs all around me. What did I do now? They always stare at me but they never whisper. Don't let it get to you Jack, I tell myself.

"What a Freak." I heard.

"What kind of person does that?" I hear someone laugh. I can't believe they're making fun of me just because I'm sitting down! I look up and see that everyone is staring at the new girl. God she's weird. I think she's weirder than me. The new girl is wearing a long black dress with leather blue gloves. Sure, I guess you can say that's appropriate clothing for the winter. Only, it's not the winter. It's the beginning of summer and it's 90 degrees Fahrenheit.

ELSA'S POV

I turn to look at Anna who's standing beside me glaring at all the people staring at us. Well, I mean me, Anna is glaring at all the people staring at me. She's normal. Anna stands beside me wearing a floral black dress with green on the outlines. Anna wears her hair up in a beautiful bun, the way our nanny taught her. I wore a bun like my mother did, that is before she died. I stare down at the blue leather glues my parents gave me before they died. They never told us they were leaving, just that they were heading off onto a cruise for a bit. Four days later, the very same ship appeared on the news " Arendelle's finest ship is shipwrecked. There are no survivors." Ever since then Anna and I have been in the foster system. I finally look up and see a guy sitting on a bench staring at me. Not the "your beautiful" stare. I's the "Why are you wearing gloves?" Stare.

"We can hear you gossip about us!" Anna snaps. I just laugh and tell her to shush. Everyone stops talking and avoids exchanging glances with us, except the guy sitting on the bench. He stares at us like we're like sheep and he's the wolf. I give him the "You're going to be a pain in my ass aren't you?" stare. He smiles and gives me the "Hell yeah..." Stare. What a jerk.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you everyone for following my story. I really appreciate it. I wrote a really long chapter for you guys! Well, it's long for me. All types of reviews are welcome! I hope you enjoy "The New Girl."**

JACK'S POV

I know it's rude stare at the new girl but I can't help it. She's so weird but mysterious, which I kind of like. The girl next to her glares at me in the "Don't look at us creep." Kind of face. I don't blame her, I really am acting like a creep right now. The bus finally arrives and as usual I'm the first one to get in. Ever since the first day of school we all claimed a seat on the bus. No one wanted to sit with me, so I'm all alone but that's not unusual.

"Hey Jack." I hear someone say as I sit down in my seat. I turn to face them, oh it's just Kristoff.

"Hey." I say blankly. I don't hate Kristoff, he's actually the only person I like on the bus but I don't do friends. I'm more of a loner.

ELSA'S POV

I look around and see that no one wants to sit next to me and they look like they're all afraid of Anna. Which is funny because she's not intimidating at all. Anna finds a empty seat.

"Can we sit here?" Anna asks. The guy turns around, he has long blonde hair that covers his ears. His expression melts once he sees Anna.

"Uh... yeah. I'm Kristoff!" He says, a little to eagerly. Anna smiles at him and sits down. There doesn't seem to be any room for me so I just keep walking down the aisle. I finally stop to ask this guy if I could sit next to him, he has short brown hair.

"No, I want the other new girl to sit next to me." He says. I roll my eyes and he grabs my arm and says

"Oh can you tell her my name is Hans." He sighs. What a creep. The bus started moving, this is just great. It's only the first day of school and everyone hates me.

JACK'S POV

I look and see the weird new girl standing in the aisle, she looks like she's about to cry.

"You can sit here." I say a little too angrily. She quickly sits down beside me, nervously.

"Sorry, my names Jack." I say, reluctantly trying to be polite. She looks at me for a minute, like she's studying me. She obviously knows that I'm I didn't want her to sit with me.

"Mine's Elsa." Elsa says blankly, then turns around the other way. Trying not to look at me.

"Who's the girl you standing with at the bus stop." I ask, trying to break the silence

"My sister, Anna." Elsa says blankly. I don't try to talk to her anymore, she obviously doesn't want to talk to me.

ELSA'S POV

God, that kid is annoying. First, he stares at me like I'm some strange creature and now he's trying to be nice to me? I see the School, it looks like any other suburban school. I glance Anna and she makes her "Another stupid school." face. I laugh softly. I love how we don't have to talk to understand each other. I look at Kristoff and see that he's looking at Anna like she's a goddess. Good for Anna, Kristoff would be perfect for her. He seems like a dorky, sweet, and loveable guy. The bus pulls over to the school, Anna and I literally Jump out of the bus.

"Our bus is a hell-hole." Anna sighs, as we get off the bus.

"Kristoff doesn't seem that bad." I say, as I nudge her.

"No it's not Kristoff. It's just the other kids, they're annoying." Anna sighs.

"At least you don't have to sit next to Jack." I say.

"Oh you mean that guy who keeps on looking at us?" Anna laughs. I grab out my schedule out of my back pack and Anna grabs hers. We have no periods together. Typical.

"Well. Our social worker did say that he wanted us to work with 'New People'." Anna laughed.

"Great." I say as I storm off into first period. There are only 6 periods, how bad can it be?

FIRST PERIOD: I walk into the classroom and see that stupid Jack's there. Great. I think I'll go take a nap.

SECOND PERIOD: Okay... Jack is here again. How long is this period?

THIRD PERIOD: I scan the classroom inch from inch. Good, there's no Jack.

FOURTH PERIOD: OH MY GOD! WHY IS JACK IN ALMOST EVERY SINGLE PERIOD I HAVE!

FIFTH PERIOD: No sign of Jack. That's good. Wait... Have I been ignoring every lecture in every period. Well, there goes my perfect straight A record.

LUNCH: Okay so the whole grade has the same lunch time. So I will be seeing Jack. Jack smirks at me, as if I'm amusing. I look and see Anna sitting alone in a corner. Suddenly, Hans walks up to her with two trays filled with food. Anna smiles at him and gives him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"You can do so much better." I whisper to myself. I glance at Jack who's sitting alone as well. I kind of feel bad for him. I should go over there and sit with him but I don't want to. All I want to do is go to the library and drown myself in books.

SIXTH PERIOD:

I don't even look for Jack. All I want to do is just curl up in a bed for hours blocking out every living thing. The bell rings. School is finally over.

JACK'S POV

Elsa doesn't strike me as a girl who doesn't pay attention in class. I wonder if she was only like that because I was there. Great, I get to see her for four periods a day. I don't hate her but I don't like her either, mostly because she finds me annoying. Which, I don't blame her for because I kept looking at her like she was a piece of trash. I wish I didn't look at her that way. I see her walking out of the school with her sister, Anna. They step inside a random car, which I'm guessing is her Dad's car.

ELSA'S POV

We wait for our social worker Aaron to pull over. We didn't get a chance to meet our foster parents yesterday. We came all the way from Arendelle to here. We have been in multiple foster homes but we've never left Arendelle. Arendelle is our home.

"Hey guys! How was School?" Aaron asks. I roll my eyes, while Anna smiles.

"Okay..." Aaron sighs. Aaron is considered one of our best friends but I don't feel like talking to him. Not now.

"How far is the foster home?" I ask.

"It's just a couple miles away from here." Aaron smiles. I know we have the same bus stop because Aaron said so before he dropped us off there. We came around 4:00 A.M. And our foster parents refused to let us in. So we just slept in his car. We finally arrive at our house. It's huge. It's a mansion.

"SCORE!" Anna and I say as we high five each other. We're definitely getting our own rooms. Anna and I have dreamed about this moment forever. The door bell rings and the house booms with the sound of church bells. A short woman with large pearls tied around her neck opens the door.

"Hello. Is this Elsa and Anna?" The woman asks.

"Yes." Aaron says, as he tries to make conversation with the woman. A man appears and takes us to our room. The room is perfectly air conditioned.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Becker. I will be your foster father. You too are sharing a room." Mr. Becker says as she shoves us into a room.

"So... He's one of those 'I don't care about you' foster parents." Anna sighs.

"Obviously." I scoff.


	3. Chapter 3

JACK'S POV

I wonder how it feels to have a parent... All my life I've been dreaming of a family. I even made a list of what I wanted in a family

My own room

Loving Parents

No older siblings

Lot's of love

But now that's changed. I realized that all I really needed was a home, food, water, and other necessities. I don't need "Love", I need to survive. I pretty much figured out life when I was ten. Life now is just survival...

"Good Morning Jack!" I hear someone say. I turn around, oh it's just Mrs. Becker. Mrs. Becker was my foster parent until I became too much "Trouble" for her, which is just a another way of saying "I don't want you anymore".I'm really glad I got out of there. The Beckers are terrible, they always look you in some room and forget about you. That's the typical foster system. The foster system finds you families and they pay those families to give us our needs but once they're done with us... they throw us out.

- 4 HOURS LATER-

ELSA'S POV

I stare at the clock in our bedroom. We weren't assigned any homework since it's only the second week of school, which is our first day of school. It's Seven O'clock and we still our locked in this room. I look at Anna who's weeping into her pillow. We're used to this sort of thing but that doesn't mean we aren't hurt by it. I sit beside Anna on her bed. I pull her into a tight embrace as she let's go of the pillow and cries into my arms.

"Anna don't cry... everything will be fine." I sigh. Anna shakes her head. I reach down to get my bag filled with food, just in case something like this happens I always get food for us. I grab the bag and hand it to her, never letting go of her.

"We can't keep living like this!" Anna cries, taking a chips out of my bag.

"Only until we're eighteen..." I sigh, hugging her even tighter.

"Here..." I say, letting go of her. I grab my snowman stuffed animal and hold it up to her face.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I say, in my best impression of a guy voice. Anna laughs and wipes away her tears.

"I love you Olaf!" Anna says, grabbing Olaf and pulling him into a tight hug. I remember the first time we got Olaf. Our dad just got back from a business trip from Alaska . At the time Anna and I were eight, we were so mad at our dad because we wanted to come with him to build a snowman but our dad said we couldn't come. Then he came back with a plush snow man, Anna lost hers but I kept mine.

" Careful! Wouldn't want to get you boyfriend jealous!" I tease. Anna glares at me.

"How did you know about that?" Anna says nervously.

"Don't worry! I don't care! But you and Hans made it pretty obvious at lunch." I laugh.

" All I did was kiss him on the cheek!" Anna says, defending herself.

"Are you sure that's all?" I laughed. Anna grabs her pillow and whacks it at me. Anna smiles at me.

Mrs. Carter barges in through the door. She doesn't look so friendly anymore.

"Anna. Elsa. You guys better get to sleep." Mrs. Carter says, as she slams the door. I hear a lock click. How in the world are we supposed to get out of here? I glance around the room. Okay we'll there's a window. Thank God we're only on the second floor. There's also a bathroom. Well at least there's a bathroom. Anna and I do the usual drill

Unpack our stuff

Choose beds

Take a shower

Brush our teeth

"Goodnight Anna..." I sigh as I slip into my bed.

"Goodnight Elsa..." Anna yawns, as she turns off the lights and slips into the bed. I close my eyes and hope that tomorrow will be a better day.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't ship Hanna. Some of you guys asked me the question and I'm answering it. I ship Kristianna (Kristoff plus Anna) my story is just going to start off as Hanna (Hans and Anna)**

JACK'S POV

Suddenly, time is frozen and a sharp cold substance is burning against my feet.

"Jack! Jack! I'm scared!" A voice screams. I look up, it's Olivia. My little sister. What? How is this possible she- she died.

"It's ok..." I say slowly. She doesn't look at me. I try to hold her hand but my hand falls through hers.

"JACK!" Olivia whines. I hear footsteps behind me, I see myself running after her. What? The ice starts to crack.

"JACK HELP ME!" Olivia wails. Olivia doesn't know how to swim. I know how this turns out. The ice breaks and a tear rolls down my eyes as she falls down into her death.

"OLIVIA!" I hear past self scream. I turn to look at my old self. He's fallen to the ground, crying into the grass. My cries get fainter and fainter, until they're gone. I rise from my bed and look at the clock. SHOOT! IT'S 7:00 A.M. The bus comes at 7:15 A.M.!

ELSA'S POV

I wake up to the sound of Anna screaming into her pillow.

"What's wrong Anna?" I groan. I look up at the clock it's 7:00 A.M. ! SHOOT WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! I look up at Anna she's still in her pajamas.

"Anna! Get up!" I groan as I pull her to the bathroom. We don't have time to take a shower. Anna and I quickly brush our teeth and change our clothes. Anna pulls me towards the door as we grab our backpacks. She turns the door knob. It doesn't open.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Anna screams. Mr. And Mrs. Becker must have forgot to unlock the door last night. I grab two chips out of the food bag and bang on the door,

"MR. AND MRS. BECKER!" I screech.

"LET US OUT!" Anna screeches. I look at the clock it's 7:10 A.M. We'll never make it out in time.

"C'mon let's just go out the window." I sigh, pulling her towards the window. I open the window and sit on the windowsill. Anna does the same thing, I hold her hand. I'm afraid of heights.

"Ready?" Anna asks.

"Ready..." I sigh. As Anna jumps drags me down with her. It feels like my stomach is going up and my body is going down. I scream in terror. I feel the cold hard grass collide with my face. I groan. Anna has huge cuts on her hands but she pulls me forward. Anna and I stop when we see the bus pull away and Jack screaming in anger. He missed the bus as well.

JACK'S POV

I point my middle finger towards the bus.

"FUCK!" I scream. My mother always told me that when you cuss it just means you have nothing better to say but I really don't.

"Calm down there." I hear someone say behind me. I turn around it's just Elsa's sister. I look at Elsa, She's wearing black shorts and a floral top, she's also wearing purple shoes. What? It's not weird to pay attention to a girls clothes... right?

"What are we going to do." Elsa sighs, burying her face in her hands.

"We'll find a way Elsa... We always do." Elsa's sister sighs, patting Elsa's back.

"How Anna?" Elsa retorts, glaring at Anna. Elsa's left side of her face is drenched in blood.

"Oh my god! What happened?" I say, holding Elsa's face to take a better look at it. Elsa freezes. Her cheeks suddenly get very pale. Anna pushes my hand away and grabs Elsa's face.

"Screw my face okay? What's more important is that we get to school on time!" Elsa retorts pulling away from Anna.

"I think we might have a way." I say slyly. Anna and Elsa's attention are now at me. Elsa looks at me with wide big eyes that makes me melt.

"Follow me." I say. Running towards at the my house. Well-, my group home house.

ELSA'S POV

Anna and I run after Jack. All I can think about is how Jack grabbed my face and as he saw the cut on my face, his eyes grew with concern. He has eyes so blue... that I can just get lost in them. Jack finally stop's at a house next to ours. I had no idea he lived here. Jack jumps over the gate and we follow. Jack finally stops when we see a large red motorcycle with one extra car attached to it.

"North wouldn't mind." Jack sighs. Pulling out a key and turning on the engine.

"Who's North?" Anna asks.

"A friend." Jack hesitates. I don't have a good feeling about this but I hop onto the extra car attached to the motorcycle.

JACK'S POV

I offer Anna a hand to help her onto the motorcycle but she looks at me in disgust.

"I have a boyfriend." Anna snorts as she pulls Elsa out of the side car. I slide onto the motorcycle, as Elsa slides behind me. Anna straps herself into the side car as she puts on her helmet. I grab Elsa's arms and wrap them around my waist. Elsa pulls away and her cheeks are more pale than ever.

"Do you want to die?" I scoff. Elsa sighs as she puts on her helmet and wraps her arms around my waist. I feel my cheeks getting really hot as she leans towards me, causing her body to lie against mine. I rev the engine and pull let the motorcycle fly through the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

ELSA'S POV

Something bursts through me as I lay my head on Jack's back, I guess the feeling of touching him makes me nervous. Jack himself makes me nervous. I can tell Anna is trying to suppress her laugh as she looks at Jack and I. I feel my cheeks get hot.

JACK'S POV

Once I pull over at school Elsa immediately hops off the motorcycle and runs away. Did I scare her? I quickly park the bike and run after Elsa and her sister.

ELSA'S POV

We still have eight minutes before school starts so I sit on one of the outside cafeteria tables. I sit at an empty table beside two girls in my chemistry class, which is the one class I don't have Jack. Once I set down they immediately get up and sit at a table far away from me. Typical. I really am an outsider and I guess I always be. But does that mean being an outsider mean that I'm a loner? I hope not. I look at Anna who runs up to Hans and gives him a lingering kiss, Hans shoves her away.

"Hans what's wrong?" Anna asks, stroking his arm. Hans slaps her arm away. What the hell?

"Hans!" Anna whines clutching her arm. I would run up to her and protect her but I know better than to get into the middle of boyfriend and girlfriend fights.

"WHY were you late?! You promised to meet me here at 7:30!" Hans screams. Now everyone's attention is directed at Hans and Anna. I look at my watch it's only 7:35 A.M.

"I'm sorry! My and I missed the bus!" Anna sighs, holding his arm. Break up with him now. I liked Kristoff better for her anyways. I look around for Kristoff who looks at Anna with a longing look. Poor Kristoff.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Hans screeches. Hans raised his hand in the air and slapped her as hard as he could. Anna Screams in pain. Kristoff immediately runs up to her. Hans raises his hand in the air again and something bursts inside me. I run up to him with anger. I don't care if I kill him, no one touches my sister like that.

JACK'S POV

Elsa runs up to Anna blocking Hans slap. Ouch.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hans screams.

"ElSA!" Anna gasps. Suddenly reaching her hand out to her. Elsa screams in pain.

"You're going to pay for this." Hans retorts. Hans rips Elsa's gloves off her hands and sets a lighter.

"NO!" Elsa screams, trying to shove him away from the gloves but it's too late. Elsa's blue leather gloves turn to ash.

"No! No! No!" Elsa cries as she picks up the ashes and runs toward the parking lot. Anna gets up and punches Hans in the face.

" THOSE WERE OUR MOTHER'S GLOVES! THAT WAS THE LAST PIECE WE HAD LEFT OF HER!" Anna wails. Suddenly the crowd lets out a wave of cries. Oh now they care? I always... never mind.

"We're THROUGH Hans! THROUGH!" Anna cries, as she falls into Kristoffs arms. Elsa and Anna are orphans? Like me?


	6. Chapter 6

JACK'S POV

I need to get away from this. I can't stand drama. I just can't get near it. I walk towards the back of the school. Might as well do something... I pull out my laptop and start to write when I hear crying. The back door is open.

ELSA'S POV

"Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show." I cry. I feel more tears stream down my face.

"CONCEAL IT! DON'T FEEL IT! DON'T LET IT SHOW!" I scream. I don't care. I've just lost the LAST piece I had of my mother. Now I have nothing.

"Elsa?" I hear someone gasp down the hallway.

"Go away!" I wail. If my father could see me now, he would be so disappointed. I turn to look up and see Jack rushing to my side. Tears start to swell in my eyes.

"I LOST HER! I LOST HER!" I cry.

"Shhh... it's okay." Jack whispers as he pulls me into an embrace.

JACK'S POV

Elsa buries her face into my shoulder and let's out a soft cry. I look around the hallway. Luckily, Elsa ran into a hallway that's closed off . Elsa's arms suddenly start to wrap around waist. I let out a deep sigh.

"How did you find me?" Elsa whimpers, not letting go of our embrace. I rest my chin on her head. I haven't done this for years... the last time I did that was with Olivia. Olivia broke her foot that day, I had never comforted Olivia before. Our mom usually did that but she was working that day. Our father couldn't comfort her, he left when Olivia was a baby.

"I was near the backdoor of the school when I heard crying." I whisper, suddenly feeling the urge to kiss her head. Elsa lets go off our embrace, I wish she didn't. Elsa gives me a small smile.

"You're a good guy Jack." Elsa says, as she leans to kiss my cheek. I suddenly feel my cheek getting hot.

"Are you adopted?" I ask. Elsa's smile fades.

"No. Anna and I are in the foster system." Elsa sighs. Foster system? Like I was?

ELSA'S POV

I hate when someone asks me those questions. I feel like they're invading my privacy. My personal space. I feel like they're poking into my life, in area's that are kept hidden for a reason. I would've walked away right then and there but I didn't. If it had been anyone else then I would've walked away, but not with Jack.

"How did that happen?" Jack asks.

"Well, my parents loved to travel but they never brought us with them. They would go all around the world. One day they were off to Corona to visit the royal palace. They loved to travel by boat, so they took a cruise there. Apparently they strayed from their route and ended up near Berk. They was a storm that night and well... you can guess the rest." I sigh. I open my hands that reveal the ashes of my blue leather gloves. I thought If I could keep it and wear it everyday, somehow my parents will always be with me and now I guess they can't anymore.

" I was in the foster system as well..." Jack sighs. I turn to look at him, maybe I can read his expression. Jack's face is different now, it's so distant and lonely.

" My father left when I was a kid and my mom..." Jack croaks. I take his hand but he doesn't turn to look towards me.

"My mom died trying to save my sister from drowning but it was too late." Jack sighs, letting a tear roll down his face.

"I have nothing of left of my Mother. I have nothing left of my father. I have nothing left of my sister." Jack sighs. Tears start to stream down my face. I may not have my parents or anything left of them but I will ALWAYS have my sister. Jack- has nothing and no one.

"Hey don't worry about me..." Jack laughs softly, as he flicks away my tears. His hand leaves a warm touch, that burns through my skin. The tears on my face have left it's mark. Jack notices is it and kisses me for each time a tear has fallen down my face.


	7. Chapter 7

JACK'S POV

The bell rings as I plant my last kiss on Elsa's cheek. Elsa blushes a little, her smile fades when she hears the bell ring.

"I can't face him. I can't face Hans." Elsa sighs. Elsa looks different without her blue gloves. She looks like a normal person with her floral top and black skirt but the thing is she's not. Elsa stands out, she's unique.

ELSA'S POV

Jack gets up and reaches his hand out for me.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jack says excitedly. I never ditched school before. I never thought about that. My parents raised me to be "The Perfect Girl." but they're gone. I slowly reach for his hand and let him pull me towards him. We're so close we almost share the same breath. I can feel his heart beat against mine and our lips almost touch.

"Yes..." I say a little to eagerly. Jack just laughs as he pulls me down the hallway.

JACK'S POV

Elsa and I quietly sneak out of the back entrance of the school. Elsa and I run towards the motorcycle. I look at Elsa who looks around for security cameras. Luckily, there are none because of budget cuts in our school. I hand Elsa her helmet as she hops onto the bike. I rev the engine and quickly drive out onto the freeway, Elsa tightens the grip around my waist buries her face into my back.

"Don't worry my little snowflake... I'll take you somewhere safe." I whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

ELSA'S POV

Jack pulls over at the edge of town. It's such a beautiful view. You can see the school from here. It stands out within all the plainness of this city. I hop off the motorcycle and see a few of my classmates here as well. Did they also ditch? Are they his friends?

"Hey Frost face!" Someone laughs. Jack just shrugs and pulls me to the other end of the strip mall.

"Where are we going?" I ask, gently taking his hand.

"A place." Jack smirks, as he lightly squeezes my hand. Jack stops at a store called " The North Mountain".

"Jack I don't have any money." I say.

"Don't worry. I work here. I get to have everything free." Jack laughs as he pulls me into the store.

"Hey Jack!" A girl says excitedly.

"Hey Tooth." Jack grins, as we pass we walk into the woman section of the store.

"Tooth?" I laugh quitely.

"Oh. I live in a group home and she's one of my friends there. We all give nick names for each other. Don't worry you'll meet the rest of the big five soon." Jack laughs.

JACK'S POV

Elsa smiles a little but she looks more worried than happy.

" Now, go on and try on some clothes." I laugh as I push her towards a clothing rack. Elsa balances herself in place as she walks through the clothes section. I quitely walk away towards Tooth. The big five called her that because she always read dentist magazines.

"Hey Tooth. Nice catalog." I laugh as I eat the free mints on the counter.

"Jack did you skip school again?" Tooth sighs, her eyes still on the magazine.

"Yeah? So what?" I Scoff. There's always tomorrow.

"North is going to kill you." Tooth laughs. I look at her. She's wearing the regular North Mountain employee outfit. Toot has light blonde hair with blue, red, yellow, and green highlights. She's also home-schooled. Lucky.

"He won't find out... right?" I ask. Tooth's eyes avert from the Dentist magazine to me.

"Fine..." Tooth sighs.

ELSA'S POV

All of these clothes are so cute, Anna would kill to get clothes from here. I need to let go of the past. I want a change and a change is what I'll get. I walk away from the floral tops and shorts, then turn to the dress section. I've never worn any colorful dresses before but I have to try. Something catches my eye, I turn around and see a light blue sparkly dress hidden in the skirt section. It couldn't stay hidden forever.

"Everything okay there?" I hear Tooth shout from the counter.

"Yeah. I'm just going to try on a couple clothes." I shout back, as I lock myself into the changing stall. I look at the mirror. Do I real look _that _fragile? No. That just won't do. I take off my clothes and slip into the dress. Hmm... better. I look at my bun. It doesn't match the dress. The bun says "Fragile, quite, perfect girl" and the dress says " Bold, unique, and finally free.". I untie my bun and my hair is now tied into a french braid. Small strands of hair fall from my face. I pull it back and slip on the light blue heels. Do I dare make a change? Do I dare leave behind everything my parents wanted me to be? Yes. The perfect girl is gone.


	9. Chapter 9

JACK'S POV

"Jack, I need you to take over my shift at 3:00 okay?" Tooth asks, putting down her dental magazine. This must be serious.

" Why?" I ask, sounding harsher than I meat to.

"Oh come on Jack! I covered your shift so many times! I have a big interview for an internship of one of the best dentists here!" Tooth pleaded.

"Fine!" I sigh. Tooth's face falls in awe, what is she staring at? I turn around and see Elsa standing in front of me. She's beautiful. The way her messily done braid falls on her face and her blue dress almost looks like it's made out of ice itself.

"Jack? How do I look?" Elsa asks nervously.

ELSA'S POV

"You look beautiful..." Jack sighs. I feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tooth Squeals, as she jumps over the counter toward me.

"YOU LOOK GREAT!" Tooth squeals. She really does love squealing.

"Thanks." I laugh.

"Now it's time for a full on MAKE-OVER!" Tooth says eagerly.

"Wait what?" Jack laughs, as Tooth pulls me toward the make-up counter. Jack walks toward us but Tooth shoves him away.

JACK'S POV

I fall back onto the counter and let out a small laugh.

"OH YOU'RE TEETH ARE SO WHITE!" Tooth Squeals. I knew she would bring up Elsa's teeth sooner or later.

"Tooth!" I shout.

"Oh right the makeover!" Tooth gasps. I laugh again.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" I hear someone ask behind me. I turn around, oh it's just Bunny.

"Bunny? I was just... just... helping a friend." I stutter. I remember the day we met Bunny. He had a face small and pinched like a bunny's, that's why we named him Bunny. Also, because he's OBSSESSED with Easter.

"Jack... You know how North feels about you skipping school." Bunny sighs.

"He won't find out right?" I ask.

"I'm not Tooth! So don't even try to use me like you do her!" Bunny retorts.

"What are you talking about Bunny?" I snap.

"You know what? Never mind Jack! But one day North is going to catch you doing this! It may not be today but it will happen!" North retorts, as throws his hands in the air in frustration and walks into the employee lounge.

ELSA'S POV

" Sorry about that. Bunny and Jack like to fight a lot but trust me their really good friends!" Tooth sighs as she pulls out a make up kit.

"Whoa! Make up? I don't know..." I sigh, leaning back into the chair.

"What you've never put on make-up before?" Tooth laughs holding mascara. I nod and her face falls.

"Oh..." Tooth sighs as she puts down the mascara stick.

"Well... my parents never let me before. They're gone now, so it doesn't matter but I don't know. I want a change but I guess I'm kind of scared." I sighs, suddenly crossing my arms and looking down. Tooth kneels down on the ground and meets my eyes.

"It's okay... Change can be scary. Trust me I know the feeling but why don't we start with baby steps?" Tooth smiles. I give her a small smile, she knew exactly what to say.

"Why don't we start with just eye liner, mascara, and some eye shadow!" Tooth says as she rises from the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

JACK'S POV

"BUNNY!" I shout. There's no response. I guess I'm using Tooth but I don't mean too. Tooth and Elsa walk out of the make-up counter.

"Ta-Da! I know I'm amazing!" Tooth laughed. Elsa laughed too, I like how their becoming to be friends.

"Thank you Tooth." Elsa said, trying to suppress a laugh. What happened back there? Tooth smiles at her and hands her a make-up kit.

"Do you remember everything I taught you?" Tooth asks.

"Yes. Thanks Tooth," Elsa sighs.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never be done!" I groan.

"Elsa why don't you wait outside. I just have to talk to Tooth real quick." I say quickly pushing her out the door.

"Is this what you're doing? Recruiting girls into the big five!" Tooth snaps.

"What? No! Why would you think I would do such a thing!" I retort. Tooth's face falls.

"You're right. I'm sorry Jack but I still have a feeling you're just using her and if you are please stop. I like her too much for that. Unlike all you're old girl friends she's the only one who's likeable." Tooth laughs.

"Correction Tooth, she's the ONLY girlfriend I've ever had."I laugh. Tooth let's out a big laugh.

"Ha! Well, I'm going to calm Bunny down." Tooth sighs, walking into the employee break room.

ELSA'S POV

I lean against the cold brick wall beside the store. I can hear laughing through the walls. I wonder how he ended up in that group home. Shoot. Jack was talking about how I'll meet the rest of his friends. I've never done that before. I can't do that.

"Ready to go?" Jack says, taking my hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we walk towards the motorcycle.

"A place." Jack smirks.

"Are you going to be mysterious again?" I groan.

"Yep." Jack laughs.

"Are you always going to be like that?" I laugh.

"And you're going to have to live with it!" Jack laughs, as he plants a kiss on my cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting for a little while! I've been really busy! But I'm here now!**

ELSA'S POV

The last thing I remember is placing my head onto Jack's back and breathing in his smell.

"Elsa..." Jack sighs nudging my head.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You fell asleep." Jack laughs as he hops off the bike, I follow. I look around and realize that we're on a cliff. I look around and see a small city in the mountains.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Don't worry we're only an hour away from the city." Jack sighs as he pulls me against him.

JACK'S POV

Elsa let's out a big sigh and lays her head against my shoulder. Elsa pulls away and sits on the ground. She pulls out the blue leather glove's ashes, I let out a big sigh and sit beside her.

"Elsa..." I sigh.

"You need to let it go. The past is in the past." I say, wrapping my arm around her waist. Elsa still doesn't turn to look at me.

"Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore." I sigh. Elsa smiles at me.

"You're quite the poetic guy aren't you?" Elsa laughs.

ELSA'S POV

"You bet." Jack laughs. My smile fades once I realize what he means. I have to let go of my mothers gloves. Forget about them. Maybe I can try to change the subject...

"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small." I sigh, gazing at the view. Jack looks at me like he's studying me.

"And the fears that once controlled me... can't get to me at all." I sigh. Jack nods his head.

"Is that why you brought me here?" I croak. I can't afford to lose the LAST piece I have left of my mother. Jack nods his head.

"It's time to see what you can do." Jack says, pulling a loose strand of hair out of my face. I slowly rise from the ground and walk towards the edge of the cliff. If I take one more step, I can plummet to my death. Jack wraps his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry Snowflake, I will never let you go." Jack whispers into my ear. I stare at what used to be my blue leather gloves. Is this really what I want? Is this what my parents would be proud of? No. I'm not that perfect girl anymore. I'm my own person.

"Goodbye Mom." I whisper as I watch the wind carry away the last piece I could ever manage to get of my mom.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey Guys! Sorry I know I haven't posted in awhile! I just had a crazy couple of weeks and this week I'm going to Maine! Yay! The wifi there isn't that good. So I might not be posting, plus I'm driving there so yeah but I will be writing a bunch of chapters for all my stories. Enjoy!**

JACK'S POV

This is view is perfect. The blue clear skies and the wind brushing against our skin.

"We can't stay here forever." I sigh.

"Oh but if only." Elsa sighs.

"I wonder what's going on back at school." Elsa sighs, as she lays her head back on my chest.

"I don't know..." I say, now a little bit wary. What about Anna? Her sister? We just left her there.

"We left Anna!" Elsa gasps, who's now looking at me. Her eyes gleam with fear.

"We HAVE to go back!" Elsa cries, pushing her way back to the motorcycle.

"ELSA! STOP!" I say, grabbing her hand.

ELSA'S POV

"Let me go!" I scream. How could he ask me to stop? Anna, my SISTER is in pain. Who knows what Hans may have done to her? I can't let ANYTHING happen to her. She's the only thing I've got left of my family. I can't lose her. If Hans could slap Anna for being five minutes late for a date, what more with a punch? I slap his hand away but he grabs me and holds me in place.

" Elsa you can't go back there! Hans will hurt you!" Jack pleads.

"But if I don't go Anna will get hurt!" I whine. I don't care if I sound like a five year old, my sister is hurt. She needs me. Suddenly I can feel a phone ringing.

JACK'S POV

"Is that yours?" Elsa asks, who suddenly stops jerking around. I nod my head and let go of Elsa to pick the phone out of my pocket. Shoot. It's an unknown caller. Please don't be North. Please don't be North. I press accept.

"Hello?" I ask, trying to sound like I haven't skipped school with a girl.

" Jack? Is this you? It's Kristoff." Kristoff pants.

"Why are you panting?" I ask.

"Long story. Anyways, I saw you leave with Elsa and I have Anna. We ditched. Don't worry she's okay but do you guys want to meet up. I'm pretty sure they want to see each other." Kristoff says.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! So turns out the wifi isn't as bad as I thought!So I'm going to try to write whenever I can. Okay guys, Enjoy! **

ELSA'S POV

"Okay. We'll meet you there. Bye!" Jack laughs. Who's he talking to?

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Relax Snowflake, it was just Kristoff he has Anna. We're going to meet up with tem." Jack smiles. I smile at him back and take his hand, as we walk side by side to the car.

JACK'S POV

I don't get it. One minute Elsa is screaming at me and the next she's acting nice again? Maybe it's just because I'm now letting her see Anna.

"Where are we headed?" Elsa says, as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"I don't know. Kristoff said it was a place called the 'Love Whisperers'?" I say, trying not to laugh at the name. Elsa snorts, if this was any other girl I would've ditched the moment she snorted but when she does it, it's so cute.

"Oh Sorry, sometimes I do that when I laugh to hard." Elsa sighs.

"Don't worry Snowflake, it's adorable." I say. Elsa smiles at me, why doesn't she realize she doesn't have to care of what she does around me? All I need is to be around her. To feel her warmth. To feel her smile and that's all I need.

ELSA'S POV

Does Jack find everything I do adorable? That's impossible.

"We're here!" Jack says, as he parks the bike. I hop of the motorcycle. The name doesn't match the place at all. This looks like a kids fun house, why is this place called the love whisperers?

"ELSA!" I hear Anna scream, I turn around and Anna jumps on top of me to give me a noogie. Classic Anna.

" Get off Anna!" I groan as I jerk her off my head.

"Sorry." Anna laughs. Then I laugh too, I could never be mad at Anna.

"Let's talk inside." I say, as I grab her hand and pull her into building.

JACK'S POV

I watch Elsa and Anna run into the building, Kristoff stands beside me watching Anna in awe. Could he make this anymore obvious for Anna?

"'The Love Whisperers' Really?" I laugh. Kristoff's smile fades.

"Yeah... I know the name's really weird but it's my family's place." Kristoff's sighs.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I sigh. Looks like I'm not really good at dealing with other people's feelings.

"Not it's okay. It's a weird name but that's just what they call themselves." Kristoff laughs.

ELSA'S POV

Anna and I wait for Kristoff and Jack to walk towards here.

"So... are you and Kristoff a thing now?" I ask, trying to find something to talk about.

"I just got out of a messy relationship! What do you think?" Anna laughs. My smile fades.

" What relationship? You guys were only together for not even two days! What could you guys possibly know about each other?" I laugh. I expect Anna to yell at me but she just laughs.

"Everything. Duh!" Anna says.

" Last name?" I ask.

" Southern aisles." Anna says. I frown at her, that can't be a last name.

"Favorite food?" I ask.

"Sandwiches."

"Shoe size?"

"Shoe size doesn't matter!"

" Yes it does Anna. Yes it does." I laugh.

"Oh yeah. What do you and Jack know about each other." Anna laughs. I turn around and look at Jack, he smiles at me.

"We're not a couple. Not yet anyways." I say, as rush into the building.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! I'm back from Maine! I had so much fun and I will be continuing to be posting at least every night! I promise something exciting is going to happen soon! Oh and sorry for the short chapter but I will create a longer one tomorrow!**

ELSA'S POV

"Elsa!" Anna shouts, as she runs after me.

"What Anna?" I snap.

"Elsa, please don't do this." Anna sighs. A drop of guilt overflows me. I still can't look at her. Not after the way I treated her.

"Hey come on. You can talk to me." Anna sighs, as she takes my hand. I slowly look at her.

"C'mon. Why don't we talk inside." Anna says, smiling at me.

JACK'S POV

As I enter inside the building, I watch Elsa and Anna walk side by side holding hands. It reminds me of how Olivia and I used to walk to the park that way.

"Elsa and Anna are so close." Kristoff sighs happily.

"Yeah..." I sigh, wishing Olivia was still here.

ELSA'S POV

Anna and I sit at the edge of the ball pit, where no one can hear us talk.

"Talk." Anna says sharply. I let out a big sigh.

"what exactly are you and Jack?" Anna asks.

"What? Were nothing!" I retort. Anna frowns at me.

"Oh come on! There hasn't been anything romantic between you two?" Anna snorts.

"Well- Okay there has been." I sigh.

"Then what are you so afraid of?" Anna asks, a little angrily.

"I just- I'm not used to having a romance or a boyfriend. No one has ever payed attention to me before, except you Anna. I just don't give out my feelings to everyone! I'm not like you Anna." I sigh. Anna's expression falls.

"Look Elsa. I don't know why you're scared of letting your feelings out to Jack but what I do know we're seniors in high school! We're not kids anymore. We can run around and have boyfriends or whatever!" Anna yells softly. I know she's right.

"Elsa, look I know you don't give out your feelings out to anybody but when you do, you do it wholeheartedly. Also, my big sister needs to have a little adventure in her life." Anna sighs. I give her a small smile.

"You're right Anna." I sigh, I'm so lucky to have a sister as great as Anna.

"You're just like Mom you know." Anna laughs.

"I guess you're right. Mom didn't like to share her feelings as well." I laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

JACK'S POV

"So... how did you get my number again?" I ask Kristoff, as we sit down near the cafe.

"Oh! Sandman gave it to me." Kristoff shrugs.

"You know he prefers to be called sandy." I laugh. Sandy is also apart of the big five. He's one of the best friends I've ever had honestly, he used to go to school with me but he got pulled out because he was being bullied. All because he was dwarf and mute, now he just goes there for counseling.

"So? Where's you're family? Aren't they supposed to be working now?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Um... they usually like to stay hidden." Kristoff laughs nervously.

"What do you mean?" I scoff.

ELSA'S POV

"KRISTOFF'S HOME!" I hear someone shout behind me. I turn around and see Kristoff being hugged by a troll. Well, someone dressed like a troll.

"Kristoff!" A couple of kids shout, as they jump on top of them. Funny, they're also dressed as trolls too.

"Guys! Get off!" Kristoff says, as he gently shakes the kids off him.

"I'd like you guys to meet someone special." Kristoff says, as he get's up and takes Anna's hand.

"KRISTOFF'S BROUGHT A GIRL HOME!" Everyone shouts.I Kristoff's cheeks flush red and Anna just laughs, oh boy.

"May I sit here?" Jack asks.

JACK'S POV

"Sure." Elsa sighs, as her smile fades.

"What's wrong?" I ask, deciding whether I should take her hand or not.

"Nothing. It's just I've watched Anna have one boyfriend to the next and I've never seen one that look at Anna the way Kristoff does or how Anna looks at Kristoff." Elsa sighs.

ELSA'S POV

Jack looks at me in a longing way, like he wishes for the feeling to watch you're sister grow up. I wish I could say something to make him feel better but what exactly should I say?

"Everything okay?" I ask, reaching for his hand.

"Yeah. Fine." Jack shrugs, as he pulls out a pen. Jack grabs my hand and I pull away.

JACK'S POV

"What are you doing?" Elsa says, almost shouting.

"Writing my phone number." I scoff.

"I don't have a phone."Elsa scoffs.

"Whose your foster parents?" I asks.

"How would you even know them?" Elsa asks.

"Oh please! I've lived with every foster parent on Burgess Street!" I laugh.

"Fine... Anna and I live with the Carters." Elsa sighs. What?

ELSA'S POV

Jack's face falls.

"The Carters?" Jack stutters. Did they treat him the same way they treat Anna and I?

"Where they even brutal before?" I ask. Jack nods his head.

"They should give you a phone tonight. They always do." Jack says, as he grabs my hand and writes his number.

"Jack! It's almost 3:00!" Kristoff shouts. It's 3:00 already? Wow time does fly by quick.

"Here. Call or text me when you do." Jack says, getting up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Tooth asked me to cover her shift sorry! I have to go! But Kristoff will drive you guys home." Jack says.

"No. That's okay. Elsa and I will just take the bus." Anna says, as she sits down beside me.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Guys! Sorry I don't usually post at this time but I have some time to write a short chapter! There will be more later tonight!**

ELSA'S POV

"Okay." Jack shrugs, as he runs out of the building.

"You don't want to hang out with Kristoff some more?" I ask.

"No. Kristoff has a shift right now but he gave me his number." Anna sighs happily.

"Anna you don't have a phone." I snort.

"I can use the land line in our room." Anna says.

"The Carters don't even feed us dinner. What makes you think they'd let you use that phone?" I retort. Anna just rolls her eyes and pulls me out of the building.

"C'mon we're going going to miss our bus!" Anna groans, as she drags me through the wind. I really don't feel like running.

JACK'S POV

I barge into the store and shout

"Sorry I'm late Tooth!" As I run into the employee break room.

"How was SCHOOL today Jack." I hear someone ask, it's not just anybody it's North. I slowly turn around and look at North's angry face. I'm so dead.

"Really good!" I say, failing to sound normal. I quickly turn back to my locker and open it, North slams the locker shut.

"TURN AND FACE ME RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" North Screeches. I slowly turn toward North who is now towering over me.

"I know you skipped school." North spits. This looks bad. This looks really bad. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something moving behind North. Bunny.

"BUNNY! YOU TOLD NORTH DIDN'T YOU!" I screech.

"It might have slipped." Bunny retorts.

"How could you!" I shout.

"Hey! Don't blame Bunny for YOUR actions." North screams.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Tooth shouts as she storms into the break room.

"Nothing." North says coldly as he walks out of the break room and Bunny follows. Nothing always means something.

"Tooth, I thought you had something to do today." I sigh.

"Yeah, well plans change okay?" Tooth sighs.

"Bunny told didn't he?" Tooth sighs, putting down her jacket.

"Yeah. It's fine. You can go out and have a day off. I already promised to cover your shift." I sigh, putting on the employee uniform. Tooth hesitates for a moment and then walks out of the shop. I guess I deserved this.

ELSA'S POV

Anna and I board onto the public bus and find the nearest two seater.

"So? How was meeting Kristoff's family? Did they take of their costumes?" I laugh. Anna laughs too.

"Yeah. They're really interesting people but they're really cool, they took Kristoff in when he was out on the streets." Anna says.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know." I sigh.

"It's okay. They're all a little bit of a Fixer- upper but when push comes to shove you can fix those fixer- uppers with a little bit of love." Anna says. I can't believe I have such a wise sister.

"Oh look! Here's our stop!" Anna squeals.


	17. Chapter 17

ELSA'S POV

Elsa and I hop of the bus and once we get off Tooth is waiting right at the stop.

"Tooth? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Waiting for a bus to take me to the mall. What are you doing here?" Tooth scoffs. She seems like she's pissed, not at me but at someone else.

"My sister and I live with the Carter's." I say, nudging Anna and I forward. Tooth's expression falls.

"You guys are in the foster system aren't you?" Tooth sighs.

"Yeah. So what?" Anna retorts.

"You guys need to get out of there. As fast as you can. I've lived with them before, it only get's worse." Tooth says anxiously.

"What do you mean worse?" Anna asks. Suddenly the door opens and Mrs. Carter steps out the door.

"Elsa! Anna! Who are you guys talking to?" Mrs. Carter asks, in a fake nice voice. Anna and I turn back to Tooth, she's gone. Something's not right about the Carter's and I'm not sure if I want to find out.

JACK'S POV

I look at the clock. I can't believe it's only been one hour, it feels like five. Only four more hours. Only four more hours.

"Hello Mate." I hear Bunny say, as he walks into the store.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Woah. What's with the attitude. Harsh." Bunny says innocently.

"How dare you sell me out to North!" I shout. Luckily, there are no customers here right now.

"Stop treating me like I'm the bad guy mate." Bunny groans.

"You ARE the bad guy." I yell. Bunny slaps his hand on the cashier desk.

"Am I Jack? Am I?" Bunny snaps.

" What?- What do you mean?" I stutter.

"Am I the one who uses Tooth to cover for my shifts so I can skip school? Am I the one who uses Tooth because she doesn't know how to say no? She's too kind for you mate." Bunny spits. I never thought of it that way, I guess he's write but I don't like losing a argument.

"OR MAYBE YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS TOOTH IS PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO ME THAN YOU!" I screech. Why did I just say that? Bunny's expression hardens. Why do I have to say things I don't mean.

"Bunny I-"

"Save it Jack." Bunny sighs, as he slowly walks out the door. Just when I think he's about to leave, he pauses at the door.

"You know Jack. You're still the same obnoxious kid I met a year ago." Bunny sighs, not even looking at me. Bunny walks out of the door, this wouldn't be the first time I wrecked a friendship.

ELSA'S POV

Anna gives me the "That was strange" look as Mrs. Carter let's us in through the door. Once Anna and I step in Mrs. Carter slams it shut. Anna and I scream.

"SHUT UP! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR IN THIS HOUSE!" Mrs. Carter screeches. Anna reaches for my hand and grabs it, just like she did when we were kids.

"Now girls. If you're going to be staying here a while My husband and I would like you to have cell phones. So we can contact you anytime anywhere." Mrs. Carter says, straightening up and walking into the kitchen.

"We're sooo getting smart phones." Anna whispers excitedly. I laugh and nudge her to be quiet. Mrs. Carter walks out of the Kitchen and hands us smartphones, these aren't too new but they're good enough.

"Thank you so much!" Anna and I squeal. Mrs. Carter let's out a forced smile.

"Yeah but we can't let you have dinner tonight. We have guests coming over and we don't want them to see you." Mrs. Carter says, as she pushes us into our rooms and locks the door. Typical.

JACK'S POV

- 4 HOURS LATER-

I stare at my watch, it's almost 8:15 P.M. I should be getting home soon or else North is going to kill me. I shut off the lights and lock the store, honestly I'm surprised North wasn't mad I took his motorcycle. I guess it's just one more thing he won't yell at me about tonight.

"Hey Frost boy. I need a ride." I hear a voice say. I turn around, I see Hans leaning against the wall with a black eye. Damn did Anna do that to him?

"You look like hell." I laugh.

"I SAID I need a ride." Hans says, almost shouting.

"Why would I give YOU a ride? Plus I'm not doing that for you anymore." I retort.

"Is this about Anna and Elsa?" Hans laughs.

"So what if it is? Even if it wasn't I STILL wouldn't give you a ride not after what you did to ME in freshman year." I shout.

"Isn't that sweet? You care about Anna and Elsa." Hans chuckles. Hans suddenly pulls me up against the wall.

"If you think they're still safe you're wrong. I WILL have my revenge! And until then... goodbye Frost idiot." Hans Laughs, as he let's me down and slowly walks away. What am I going to do?

ELSA'S POV

Besides the fact that I'm starving and Anna singing painfully loud in the shower, I feel pretty comfortable in my bed relaxing with my new phone. Luckily, I wrote Jack's number down before I showered. I punch in the number on my phone.

I write:

"Hey. You were write about Mr. and Mrs. Carter giving us a phone.

-Elsa"

Gosh I'm bored.

My found buzzes.

"I know I was Snowflake."


	18. Chapter 18

- THE NEXT DAY-

ELSA'S POV

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Anna laughs, as she hits me with a pillow. Gosh, I don't even remember falling asleep. Did I even brush my teeth? Gross. I look at the clock. It's 6:30 A.M.

"You get to shower first." Anna sighs, as she falls back asleep. I hop out of bed and into the shower, then brush my teeth. I wrap a towel around my body and step out of the bathroom.

"Anna. Your turn." I sigh as I search through the closet of clothes.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so fast!" Anna groans as she steps into the bathroom. I find a nice blue top and some shorts, then quickly put them on. I rumage through my book bag and find the make-up bag Tooth gave me. Should I wear make-up?

"DONE!" Anna screams, as she hurries out of the bathroom.

"Why were you in such a rush? We're early this time?" I ask.

" Kristoff and I are texting." Anna retorts.

"Yeah? Well he can wait. Get ready for school." I sigh, as I march into the bathroom and close the door. I know I was being hard on her but I don't want Anna to be one of those girls whose lives revolve around their boyfriends. I look down at my hands, I didn't even realize I was carrying Tooth's make-up bag. Should I? What's the big deal? It's just make up. I put on the make-up exactly how Tooth showed me to. Change can be a good thing right?

JACK'S POV

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP." I hear my alarm blare. Good, no bad dreams last night. I look at my clock it's 6:45 A.M. Well, at least I didn't sleep in? I look at my phone, I must have dozed off right before I went to bed. Weird. I never sleep early. I follow the same morning routine shower, change, eat breakfast, brush teeth and then I'm out the door. It's as simple as that.

ELSA'S POV

I step out of the bathroom and stuff the make-up kit in a drawer.

"Ready to go?" I ask Anna, whose fully clothed now. Anna puts down her phone and looks at me.

"What?" I snap.

"This is the first day I've seen you in years without those gloves." Anna sighed.

"Yeah..." I sigh. My hands feel naked and bare, I miss the warm feeling those gloves gave me even in a hot day.

"We better go." Anna says, trying to change the subject.

JACK'S POV

Everyone stares at Elsa as she walks toward the bus stop. She looks so different without the gloves. She doesn't look vulnerable, scared, and a easy target instead she looks free. Anna runs up to Kristoff and gives him a big hug. Elsa sits down next to me and relaxes her head on my shoulder.

"Sleepy much?" I chuckle. Suddenly the bus arrives and Elsa is the first to get on. As I get on the bus, Elsa pulls me down next to her.

"You're a good pillow." Elsa yawns, as she rests her head on my shoulder as she did before.

ELSA'S POV

Jack nudges my head.

"We're here." Jack sighs. I take his hand to help me up and we walk towards the courtyard. We sit down at an empty table far away from everyone, why can't I just go back to sleep?

"Hey." Anna sighs as she sits down beside me.

" Aren't you going to sit with Kristoff?" I ask.

"GUYS!" Kristoff yells, running towards us.

"Hans... has been... suspended... and... he has been sent to a reformatory school again-" Kristoff pants as he sits beside across from us. Jack's expression hardens. Now I'm awake.

"What do you mean again?" I ask.

"Let's just say that this isn't the first time he's done something bad." Jack sighs.

"Yeah. I heard one time that he used this kid to get him drugs and the kid got sent to prison." Kristoff says.

"WHAT? THAT KID DIDN'T GO TO PRISON!" Jack snaps.

"Uh... I'm- I'm- just saying" Jack stutters.

"But the point is that he's gone." Kristoff said. Gone? It can't be over. It doesn't feel that way. Still, it still doesn't feel right.


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter. I have to prepare for tomorrow, I'VE BEEN NOMINATED TO DO THE ALS ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE! I'm so nervous! Have any of you guys been nominated yet?**

JACK'S POV

That's why Hans needed a ride from me. He wanted to run away from being put into that reformatory school. Why would he think I would give him a ride? Not after what he did to me. I almost went to prison.

"I better get to class." I sigh, as I get up from the table not looking at Elsa or the others.

"What's up with HIM?" I hear Anna whisper.

"I'm not deaf Anna!" I nearly shout.

"Jack! Wait!" I hear Kristoff yell far away, I can hear him running after me already. Kristoff grabs my shoulder and spins me toward his direction.

"What's up with you?" Kristoff asks.

"Nothing." I retort, as I push his arm of me. I hear the bell ring and walk into the building and I can hear Kristoff run after me. I stop at my locker and Kristoff stops beside me.

"You were that kid weren't you? The kid Hans used to buy him drugs?" Kristoff said. I nod my head. It's true. In freshman year Hans was the coolest guy in the entire school, I wanted to be just like him and one day he approached me while I was at my locker. He said he could make me as popular as him. He said I would be his best friend. Turns out he just used me because he knew I could offer him a ride of transportation, so he could get his drugs and frame me for it.

"Don't worry, it's all over now. Hans is gone." Kristoff said.

"Do you really believe that Kristoff?" I scoff. Kristoff's smile fades.

"Okay no, I really don't think it's the end but we need to put up a brave front for the girls." Kristoff sighed. If we're scared I can't imagine how Elsa must feel.

ELSA'S POV

I wonder how Jack's doing right now and why was he acting so strange?"

"Hey Snowflake." I hear Jack say. I turn around and see Jack hovering over me like a giant.

"Jack! Are you okay? I wanted to go talk to you but Kristoff said he could do it-" I say but Jack presses his lips against mine. Jack slowly pulls back.

"You talk to much Snowflake." Jack chuckles. I can feel my cheeks getting red.

"Um... we better head to class." I say ackwardly. Jack wraps his arms around me.

"Jack, is it just me or do you feel like it isn't over with Hans. Do you think could come back again?" I ask.

"No Elsa, there's no way he can escape from THAT school." Jack says calmly. Maybe he's right. I shouldn't be worried about anything. There's no way Hans is coming back. Right?


	20. Chapter 20

ELSA'S POV

Luckily, today I'm now going to be paying attention in class today.

"Good Morning, Class." The teacher said as he walked in. Oh so this is an English class.

"Good morning, Mr. Moon" The Class chants

"Okay Class, now let me ask you this. Describe "The Past" to me." Mr. Moon sighed, as he leaned on her desk. One girl raised her hand.

"A state of regret, it's something we would want to forget." The girl stuttered. Jack raised his hand.

"The past should be left in the past. Otherwise, it could destroy your future. So I suggest you take the past as a lesson not a burden." Jack says.

"Interesting Jack. Elsa?" Mr. Moon asks.

"Wha- what?" I stutter.

"Do you have anything to include in the discussion?" Mr. Moon asks.

" Um- well. I believe the past is an experiment." I stutter, I don't like talking in class.

"How so?" Mr. Moon asks, obviously interested. Now the whole Class looks at me, interested to hear what I have to say.

"The past is one of Life's many experiments, but it may also be the hardest. You see, many people dwell on their past and they also judge themselves because of it. Life is throwing you this experiment to see if you can make the choice yourself. To hold onto the past and bring nothing but suffering to yourself, even if it's a good past or to be free from it. To- to move on." I sigh. Everyone stares at me in awe. I should stop living in the past and move on. I should forget about Hans and move on. He can't hurt me anymore or Anna or anyone and that's his own fault.

"Is that good enough Mr. Moon?" I ask.

"Please, call me Manny." Mr. Moon smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I know you guys want to skip ahead to the interesting parts but before I do that, I want to build on Jelsa more. **

JACK'S POV

Everyone stares at Elsa in awe. No one has ever impressed Mr. Moon before not even his finest students before. Elsa blushes in embarrassment. The bell rings.

"Elsa, may I speak to you?" Mr. Moon asks. Elsa looks at me.

"Go ahead. I'll wait for you." I say heading out the door.

ELSA'S POV

" Yes Mr. Moon? I- mean Manny." I stutter.

"Elsa you're quite the writer huh?" Manny says. Writer? What? Where did he get THAT from?

"Uh... Not really." I say.

"If you say so. Well, anyways as you may or may not know I'm a poet and I would like you to come to my performance this saturday. I invited a couple of my other students as well." Manny says.

"I'll think about it. I have to ask my foster parents though." I shrug.

"Here, I'll give you a flyer." Manny says, handing me the flyer. I look at the flyer it says

"Come see the Man of the Moon this saturday night! At 12:00 A.M. To 2:00 A.M." Wow that's late. I don't think I could go, well we'll see.

JACK'S POV

I can't believe this! It's only Elsa's second day of school and she already has Mr. Moon's attention. He's the hardest teacher to impress at school and no matter how hard I try he ignores me! If I could get him impressed with me, he could write me a recommendation letter to Brown University. Elsa steps out the classroom holding a flyer.

"What did he want?" I say, trying not to sound jealous.

"He asked me and a couple of his other students to see if I wanted to see him performing poetry." Elsa sighs.

"Oh." I sigh.

"I don't think I can go though." Elsa says.

"WHAT! You have to go! Mr. Moon is the best teacher in the entire school! If you get him to like you he can write you a teacher recommendation. He's the best teacher to have it from!" I say, almost shouting. Elsa's eyes widen.

"But it's at midnight to Two A.M." Elsa says firmly. North would never let me go. Especially, since I got him mad yesterday.

"We can always sneak out." I say.

"Mr. And Mrs. Carter would kill me!" Elsa scoffs.

"No. They wouldn't care." I say.

"HEY LOOK THERE'S THE HAPPY COUPLE!" Anna shouts from down the hall.

"Oh my gosh..." Elsa sighs in embarrassment.

ELSA'S POV

Jack's cheeks flush red and everyone stares at us in the hallway. Anna and Kristoff run towards us.

JACK'S POV

"Anna, be quiet." Elsa says in a hushed voice.

"I'm just trying to let everyone know you guys are a couple!" Anna whines dramatically.

"Why?" I scoff

"Because it's like you guys are trying to hide it." Kristoff laughs.

"What! No!" I retort. Anna smirks at me.

ELSA'S POV

"Then Prove it." Anna snorts. Why is she doing this.

"Fine!" Jack snaps.

"Carry my books to class?" I ask Jack.

"I'll do better than that." Jack scoffs. Jack sweeps me off my feet and I think I squeal a little.

"Jack! Put me down!" I laugh.

"No not until we get to our next class!" Jack Laughs.


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! Thank you all for your honest reviews. I know there has been confusion in my last chapter so this chapter should clear everything up. **

ELSA'S POV

I scream and everyone stops to stare at us but for once in my life, I don't care.

"Jack put me down!" I laugh. Jack stops me at our next period.

"Sorry." Jack chuckles.

"It's alright." I laugh. There's an awkward silence. I look at the clock and see we have five more minutes until class starts.

"So..." I say, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I can't believe Anna thinks we're a couple already." I snort. Jack laughs.

"Yeah me neither. We haven't even been on actual date yet." Jack scoffs.

"Maybe she counts you rescuing me from the evil Hans a date." I chuckle. Jack smiles at me.

"Oh but we would make a cute couple." Jack says, trying to be alluring.

"Hmm... really? I don't see it." I joke.

"WHAT? Oh come on, admit it already." Jack groans.

"Fine. What will our ship name be then? Eack?" I scoff.

"What No! How about Jelsa?" Jack asks. I like it.

"OH COME ON STOP FLIRTING ALREADY AND JUST GO OUT!" Anna shouts from across the hall, just as she's about to enter her classroom.

JACK'S POV

Elsa's cheeks turn bright red either from anger or embarrassment. I'm not sure, it kind of looks like both right now. I try to play it cool but my cheeks flush red with embarrassment. When Elsa hears a the entire crowd of people laughing at us, she looks like she's about to lose it but then something comes over her. Elsa's face returns back to normal. I wonder what came over her?

ELSA'S POV

I can't let those idiots ruin my day. Gosh, I love Anna and all but she can be embarrassing sometimes. I couldn't really be mad at her though, she's the only thing I have left of family. The bell rings and we walk inside, this time Jack and I chose seats next to each others. The teacher puts on a video then returns to their desk. I look around the entire classroom, everyone is either asleep or passing notes. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around it's Jack who has his phone in his hand, under the desk. I forgot I still had my phone in my pocket as well.

"Let's text." Jack mouths. I nod my head and turn on my phone. I make sure to turn it onto silent mode and lower the brightness of the phone.

"Boring class period right?" Jack texts.

"I know right!" I text back. There's no response for a couple minutes, I look at Jack whose concentrated in something. Just when I'm about to turn off my phone I feel it buzz.

"Elsa, So I've been thinking about what Anna said about being a couple and all. So , I was thinking we could go on a date after school. Don't worry we can take it slow, we can take baby steps." Jack texts.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Baby steps." I text back.


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I was planning for this chapter to be longer but due issues of writing chapters. I'm unable to write that long of a chapter. Well I hope you enjoy this one!**

ELSA'S POV

I promised myself I would pay attention in class from now on but when Jack said we would go on a date, something about that made me cringe. I'm not sure whether I'm happy or nervous. I click on Anna for contacts and send her a text.

"Jack just asked me out on a date..." I text. A few seconds later Anna replies.

"OH MY GOSH! YES! THE FEELS! So are you guys a couple yet or what?" Anna texts.

"Anna! It's just a date! That means NOTHING." I reply, a little angrily.

" When will you realize you guys are meant for each other?" Anna replies. Meant for each other?

"I barely know him!" I text back.

"He still helped you when no one else would. Doesn't that mean SOMETHING to you? Jack didn't have to swoop in and make you feel better when you were crying. He could of just left you there Elsa but he didn't." Anna replies. I guess she is right. Not even Anna would know where to find me when I'm crying but somehow Jack found me? I guess that is fate but I would like to know more about him first. I shut my phone off and slip it into my pocket. The bell rings. Jack and I don't say a word to each other the entire day. All I can think about is him and I, alone and free.

JACK'S POV

Elsa and I can barely pay attention in class, I don't know what she's thinking about but all I can think about is Elsa and I, Alone and free. Where should I take her? Where my story began. The next few classes fly by and now it's lunch. Anna and Kristoff stop by Elsa's locker.

"Hey guys! I have to skip lunch today. North wants to talk to me about something." I lie.

"Okay... Will you be back for sixth period?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah." I say, running out of the school and into the school parking lot. Shoot. I didn't bring North's motorcycle today. Hmm... I see a couple kids smoking in the far end of the parking lot.

"Guys!" I scream. They all drop their cigarettes and turn to look at me. Once they see me they all laugh.

"Oh it's just Frosty boy." The laugh.

"Yeah whatever. Can I borrow your car?" I say as quickly as I can.

"Why do you think we'd let you do that?" One of them scoffs.

"Because in freshman year I'M the one who got you those packs of weed." I retort. Yeah, I'm the one who Hans used to buy him drugs.

"Big deal that was freshman year and that was the worst pack of weed ever." One of them laughs.

"Spit it out. What do you guys want?" I bark.

"Money. Can you give it to us?" They say in unison. Freaks.

"Depends, how much do you want?" I say, trying not to sound scared.

" Five hundred dollars." One of them says.

"Hmm... I got a better Idea. You guys let me borrow your car or I tell the school I saw you smoking in the parking lot." I laugh.

"We're allowed to smoke." They laugh. Sad but true.

" Did I mention I can see the marijuana sticking out underneath the seat?" I say casually. Their face falls. One of them grabs the keys and hands them to me.

"It's been a pleasure." I say sarcastically. I hop into the car and rev the engine. I start the car and drive off into the freeway. There's nothing better than the good old feeling of black mail.


	24. Chapter 24

ELSA'S POV

"I'll meet you guys in the lunch room. I'll be right back." Kristoff says, sneaking a kiss off of Anna.

"So what do you think that was about?" Anna scoffs.

"About what? Your kiss with Kristoff?" I ask, confused. Anna's smirk falls.

"What? No! I'm talking about Jack. You don't really think he has to talk to this 'North' person do you?" Anna laughs.

"North is his guardian. His LEGAL guardian Anna." I say.

"He has a guardian? Well, even then why would his guardian pull him out in the middle of the school day just to talk to him." Anna says. Hmmmm... Anna does have a point there.

"I don't know." I sigh.

"See? What did I tell you? I know more about love than you." Anna grunts, as she tries to push the heavy cafeteria door open, we walk inside of the cafeteria and place ourselves in line.

"Okay, first of all it's not love and second of love what makes you say that?" I scoff.

"Because I'm more experienced at love than you. This would be my SECOND boyfriend and you currently only have one." Anna laughs.

"How many times do I have to tell you Anna? JACK ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" I snap.

"He's going to be whether you like it or not. Jelsa is my otp." Anna laughs. OTP? Jelsa isn't even a thing yet! I grab my food from the lunch line and sit at a table as far away from Anna. I make one quick look at Anna whose laughing her ass off explaining the entire situation to Kristoff, who just came in.

"Love you sissy." Anna mouths. Ugh. Anna knows I can't be mad at her.

JACK'S POV

I park the car right outside The North Mountain and walk right in. I look at the employee board. Great, just as I've planned Bunny is working his shift here today.

"Jack?" I hear Bunny ask behind me.

"Bunny!" I turn around and see him leaning against the counter.

"Jack? What are you doing here? Are you really ditching school again?" Bunny snaps.

"No, actually. I came during my lunch period. I just wanted to hang out here." I scoff. Bunny's face falls.

"Look while you're here, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rat you out to North but I was just really angry, I thought you were using Tooth." Bunny sighs. I say nothing. I can't really be mad at him anymore but some part of me still is.

"I'm sorry I gave you that impression." I scoff.

"Look, why don't I make it up to you? Let me buy you lunch at The Tooth Fairy Palace? I know that's your favorite place to eat." Bunny says excitedly.

"That's Tooth's." I say.

"Look whatever. Let's just go." Bunny sighs as he hands me his keys. He trusts me that much?

"Just start the car for me. Okay?" Bunny says, as he walks into the employee room. I wait until I hear the door lock click into the employee room and bolt out of the store. I open the car and start it, Bunny is already closing up the shop. Shoot. Hurry Jack. Hurry Jack. I buckle my self in the car and start to drive out of the lot. Bunny comes running out.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He screeches. I roll the window down and smirk at him.

"Don't worry. I'll leave you a ride" I laugh as I throw the marijuana car keys to him and drive off. I don't look back. I pick up the phone and call 911. He deserves this right? I put the phone on speaker.

"911 what's your emergency?" I hear a woman ask through the phone.

"Hi, my name is Jack and I spotted marijuana outside The North Mountain store." I say.

"We'll be there right away. What car is it in?" The woman asks.

"Don't worry it's the only car in the lot. Also, the guy who owns it is the clerk at the store right now." I say, hanging up.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note: Hey Guys! I know I haven't posted in WEEKS but I was really busy with school. I'm really going to try to post more often.**

ELSA'S POV

Anna knows to stay away from me when I'm annoyed at her. So, she sits a few tables away from me without glancing at me. No one sits down beside me. No one even looks at me. I'm an outsider I always have been, I think to myself as I take a bite into my apple. On second thought it would've been better if I sat with Anna and Kristoff letting them joke about Jelsa. That would've been better than this.

"Hey." I hear Jack say behind me. I turn to Jack as he sits down beside me, something seems so off about him.

"Hey... are you okay?" I ask, taking his hand.

"Yeah. I just... um... had to take care of something." Jack says, looking a tad bit guilty. Should I be worried here? I let out a big sigh and look at Anna then Jack. Anna looks at me in the "Is everything okay?" Face.

"No, I think he feels guilty about something." I mouth.

"Go talk to him. You're his girlfriend after all..." She mouths. I give Anna and evil stare. She knows he's NOT my boyfriend. We're just two people who have a romantic background... I guess?

"Jack why do I get the feeling that everything really isn't okay?" I sigh.

"I don't know. I think I made a mistake, a really big one and I feel awful about it." Jack sighs.

"Do you want to tell me what this mistake is?" I ask. Jack shakes his head.

JACK'S POV

What have I done? It's one thing to get revenge on Bunny but another to get him arrested! He could go to jail or maybe even worse... what was I thinking!

"Hey, it's okay. Every one makes mistakes it's just the way we human beings are. No ones perfect." Elsa says, stroking the hair out of my face. Suddenly, when I feel her skin brush against mine I feel safer.

"Yeah but the mistake I made can ruin someones life." I say, trying to hold back the tears.

"Jack... I bet you didn't ruin that persons life. You're not capable of doing that." Elsa laughs.

"You don't know what I'm capable or not capable of Elsa." I sniff.

"Yeah I don't know honestly but what I do know is that the guy who cheered me up when I felt like I lost my mom all over again is in there. He didn't have to help me. He could have just ignored me but he didn't." Elsa says. A tear falls down on my cheek.

"Oh Jack!" Elsa sighs, as she leans over and hugs me. She hugs me the way I did to her. I pull away, praying that no one saw me cry.

"That guy is you Jack. No matter what you did, you're still a good person. I know it." Elsa says.

"You really know what to say don't you?" I laugh. If only she were mine.

"Well, I do have a younger sister." Elsa says . Then, I knew where to take her on our first date.


	26. Chapter 26

ELSA'S POV

Jack had a smirk on his face, I wonder what he was thinking about.

"So? Are you ready for our date after school?" Jack asks.

"DID YOU JUST SAY DATE!?" Anna screams. Oh no...

"I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE DATING I KNEW IT!" Anna squeals. I give her a glare.

"Shut up Anna..." I retort.

"NO! AWW MY BIG SISTER HAS HER FIRST BOYFRIEND!" Anna squeals. She couldn't be more embarrassing?

JACK'S POV

Elsa storms out of the lunch room and Anna runs after her screaming.

"No stop! My OTP!" Whatever that is. I can't help but laugh over this, I know my little sister would've been acting the same way as well.

"Women, am I right?" Kristoff laughs, as he sits down next to me. I wish Elsa could realize how lucky she is to still have her sister. I guess it's true, you really don't know what you have until it's gone.

ELSA'S POV

The rest of the day I sit in class just staring at the clock. Only one more period to go.

JACK'S POV

The bell rings and I bolt out of class waiting at Elsa's locker.

"Jack!" Someone shouts. I turn around it's Anna.

"Hey listen, While Kristoff and Elsa are talking I want to talk to you." Anna says.

"Okay sure, what's up." I ask.

"Look, you seem like a nice guy but I want to make sure you're the RIGHT guy for Elsa." Anna says, as the happiness in her voice fades.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean if you EVER break your heart. I will find you and break you." Anna retorts.

"I won't..." I say.

"I may look small but I'm stronger than you think. Elsa's not just my sister, she's my best friend. So if you think Elsa's just another girl you're planning to dump in the future, think again." Anna says, making me shiver. I nod my head and Anna's bright smile returns.

"Okay, thanks. Elsa's on her way." Anna laughs, as she skips away.

"Jack!" Elsa shouts, as she runs toward me.

"I've been looking for you! Was that Anna?" Elsa asks.

"You're sister scares me sometimes." I say. Elsa laughs.

"She's just protective." Elsa sighs.

ELSA'S POV

"So, where are you taking me?" I ask, as we walk over to a car.

"It's time you meet my sister." Jack smirks. Jack has a sister?


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since I haven't been posting lately I'm giving you guys a longer chapter (just a little bit longer) and I'm going to push myself to write everyday. **

ELSA'S POV

Jack and I sit inside the car while Jack puts the keys into the ignition. This is gonna be interesting. Why isn't he with his sister? Does he have an older sister or younger? I guess my questions will be answered soon... I hope. The engine starts and out of the corner of my eye I see Anna waving goodbye, with an absent minded smile. I remember when she was just a little kid bugging me to build a snowman with her, oh where do the times go?

JACK'S POV

Elsa and I don't say anything to each other the entire ride, I can't tell if she's nervous or if she's just bored. Gosh, I hope she isn't bored. I'm such a bad boyfriend I mean er- friend. Friends with benefits? Oh wait that sounds wrong...

ELSA'S POV

I look outside the window and we pass a sign in big white letters "Leaving Pennsylvania.". I knew Burgess was just on the outskirts of Pennsylvania but we're leaving the state?

"Jack! Where are we going?" I scoff.

"Relax, we're not going too far. We're just going to Maryland." Jack says casually.

"MARYLAND? That's like what 4 hours away!" I snap.

"Correction. 3 hours and 35 minutes." Jack smirks, causing me to laugh.

"Jack! You know how strict the Carters are!" I whine.

"Don't worry they won't even notice." Jack says.

"Still! What about Anna!? I can't leave her there alone!" I gasp.

"Don't worry I have that covered! She's staying at Kristoff's place." I say quickly.

JACK'S POV

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" Elsa scoffs teasingly.

"How'd you know my full name?" I ask suspiciously. Elsa grins.

"I'm just a genius." Elsa sighs confidently, as she lays back onto the seat.

"Uh-Huh and Snowman can talk!" I say sarcastically. Elsa whacks my arm.

"Ouchie!" I say, mimicking a little boy's voice.

"Oh you'll be fine..." Elsa scoffs playfully.

"No I won't!" I pretend- cry.

"Oh fine... what do you want me to do? Kiss your boo boo?" Elsa mocks. Jack smirks for a second. Oh no...

JACK'S POV

"Since it was a really painful boo boo I need you to kiss it somewhere special." I smirk. Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Where is this 'Special' place?" Elsa groans.

"Right here!" I say pointing to my lips, pulling the car over. Elsa smashes her lips onto mine. Not in the way that it hurts, but the ones that take you by surprise and just make you feel right. I could stay here forever. Elsa pulls away.

"That's enough for you young man." Elsa says playfully. It will never be enough.

* * *

I finally see the lake. It looks just as it did years ago. The lake is immortal, unchanging and un-aging except for everything around it.


	28. Chapter 28

ELSA'S POV

"We're here..." Jack sighs. I glance at my watch it's 6:00 P.M. I hope Anna's okay. I step out of the car and look at the lake it's so perfect. The way the sun hits the lake and gives it a soft gleam, the way the wind makes a soft breeze onto your skin , and how the water makes a gentle sound.

"Did you used to live here?" I sigh, with admiration. Then I wonder how social service can take you away from something so perfect.

"Not right here but close." Jack sighs. I see a twinkle of sadness in his eyes, without Jack's smile he just looks so sad all the time. All I see is emptiness.

JACK'S POV

Elsa takes my hand and gives me a small smile, when she smiles she looks happy... just for once.

"So... you mentioned your sister." Elsa asks.

"Oh right..." I sigh, trying not to show my pain.

"We can do that later. Right now I want to show you the lake." I say, sounding a little bit more happy. Elsa raises her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh come on, let's have some fun instead." I smirk, which makes Elsa laugh. She gives me a shrug.

"RACE YOU TO THE LAKE!" Elsa says, then runs off. Oh she wants to play it that way. I chase her down the lake and pin her to the ground.

"NO ONE beats Jack frost." I say, in a playful harsh tone.

"You're cheating." Elsa pouts.

"Okay fine. Fine but first you have to-." I say but then something catches my eye.

ELSA'S POV

I look at Jack for a second then to what he's staring at, the sunset. I push Jack off of me and walk towards the lake. I see periwinkles rested on top of the rocks and the sun rest upon the lake. It's so beautiful. Jack takes my hand. I didn't even know he was behind me.

"Welcome to St. Olivia." Jack sighs, as he spreads his arm around the lake. He lets go of my hand and crouches by the shore of the lake. Jack rests his hand in the water and swirls it around.

"I'm home Olivia." Jack sighs. Then reality hits me like a truck.

"Olivia's your sister. Isn't she Jack?" I sigh. Jack nods his head. Then I remember Jack saying he had a sister. I'm a terrible girlfriend I MEAN er- girl? That's a friend?

JACK'S POV

"I'm sorry Jack. I really am." Elsa sighs crouching beside me, placing her hand on my back. I could feel the tears coming on but then Elsa notices and says

"Tell me about her."

"Well, she was 8 years old. My family and I weren't rich but rich enough. So, we moved to house nearby the lake. The lake became a place where Olivia and I could play. We always came up here, even in the winter." I sigh, trying not to let the tears come on. Elsa suddenly grabbing my hand. I take a deep breath.

"The ice was always hard enough. We never had to worry about the ice before. Every winter we would go there and then the next year we waited until we could see the lake frozen. We were surprised because it was early winter." I say, letting on a couple tears. Elsa now hugs me completely.

"Breathe Jack. Just breathe." Elsa chokes. I know it pains her to see me like this, Olivia would've loved her.

"Our mom was still asleep...and... we sneaked out of the house to go to the lake." I cry. I see Elsa drop a few tears as well.

"We made it onto the lake. Olivia went ahead onto the lake while I was putting on my skates. Olivia heard a crack then screamed and I saw my mom up the hill screaming at us. I tried to run towards her as fast as I can but she slipped through." I sob.

"And your mom?" Elsa asked.

"She dove in to try to save her but she came out with no Olivia. She sobbed to death. She wouldn't eat or sleep all she would do was just cry." I sigh.

" I thought your mom died trying to save her?" Elsa asked.

"She did. That woman that came out of the water wasn't my mom. I mean- she was but she was different. She didn't act like her. She was different." I say.

"Grief changes people." Elsa sighs.

"Still. So I guess you could say that she died of a broken heart." I scoff. Elsa says nothing.

"I made sure I didn't show my emotion to her. I promised I would take care of her and yet she didn't change for me. She didn't want to change for me." I shout. Elsa's face falls.

"But that was years ago." I cry, failing to sound strong. Elsa holds my face to hers.

"You don't have to act strong for me." Elsa laughs.

"But then I'm weak." I cry.

"A strong person isn't the one who doesn't cry. A strong person is the one who sheds the tears and get's up to fight again." Elsa smiles. Elsa still holds my face to hers. We're so close we breath the same air. The sun went down and the moon is up, the way the moon hits the light on Elsa it's almost magical. Elsa kisses me softly and when she's about to pull away I pull her closer. Elsa holds my hair and clutches it. I wrap my arms around her waist and pulls her so close that there's nothing between us. I pull away to take a deep breath.

"You're a monster." Elsa teases.

"Oh haven't seen all of me yet." I smirk. Elsa gives me a puzzled look and I pull her against me. Maybe so hard we both fall onto the grass. We both laugh as Elsa lays down onto the grass beside me. The moon is shining and the stars are twinkling, this couldn't be a more perfect night.

* * *

**Sorry if this was to intense for you XD **

**but this is rated T for a reason ;) . **


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since I might not post tomorrow here's an extra chapter to make up for it. ;) .**

JACK'S POV

I feel the warmth beneath my feet, I open my eyes and see I'm near the lake again but there's no Elsa. Where's Elsa? I turn around and see my mother and sister together looking at me. Looks like I'm dreaming again.

"My beautiful boy." My mom sighs.

"Jack!" Olivia says excitedly.

"Am I dreaming?" I scoff. My mom's smile fades and Olivia walks up to me.

"Jack... you've grown so much. You look so different." Olivia sighs.

"Olivia is this really you?" I sigh, crouching down so she towers over me. She gives me a small smile.

"Jack... I've missed you." Olivia sighs, caressing my hair.

"Olivia... don't forget what we've came here for." My mom says sternly. Olivia's face falls.

"Jack... Thank you for coming to visit me. I thought I'd never see you again but we can't stay here long." Olivia sighs.

"We just wanted to say we loved you and we approve of whoever your gonna end up with in life." Olivia sighs.

"What she means is find a heart that will love you at your worst and arms that will hold you at your weakest." My mom sighs. What's that supposed to mean?

"JACK! JACK!" Elsa's voice booms. What the hell?

"Goodbye jack..." Olivia sniffs.

"Goodbye my son. Remember what I said." My mom says.

ELSA'S POV

"Jack! JACK!" I shout, shaking him as hard as I can.

"Wha-? What happened?" Jack yawns.

"We over-slept!" I sigh. Jack's eyes widen.

"OH NO! What time is it?" Jack asks, worriedly. I check my watch, it's 10:00 A.M. Jack glances at my watch.

"We're SO dead." I groan. Jack pulls me up and we run towards the car. Jack jams the key into the ignition and we speed off.

JACK'S POV

How could I be so stupid! Here I was trying to be romantic and look where that's gotten me!? Well, Elsa and I did have a good time... HOW CAN I THINK ABOUT THAT NOW! Oh gosh... My stomach starts to growl and so does Elsa's.

"Jack? We're late anyways... can we please get's some brunch?" Elsa asks. She's right, might as well enjoy our last bit of freedom while we can. I nod my head.

"But first..." I smirk. I pull her towards me and give her a small kiss. Without a moment's hesitation Elsa pulls me in and kisses me back. I fall forward and accidentally turn on the radio.

_What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and kicking me out. I've got my head spinning no kidding. I can't- _

Elsa turns the radio off.

"Whoops sorry." Elsa blushes. Who knew this song could be so true. I sneak a kiss onto Elsa.

"Jack! That's enough for you Mr. Frost..." Elsa teases.

"But... but... but..." I stutter.

" Not with that morning breath." Elsa fake gags.

ELSA'S POV

Jack's face falls.

"Oh... sorry." Jack mutters. Whoops...

"Don't worry... I still love you." I say. Jack smirks at me. Oh shoot did I just say what I think I said?

"What did you just say?" Jack laughs.

"Uh... nothing." I say nervously.

"You just said you loved me!" Jack laughs. I feel my cheeks getting red like crazy.

"Don't worry. I love you too." Jack says.

"Ha. Anna would've loved to see this moment." I laugh.

"Ha ha! Yeah she would." Jack laughs. I give Jack a small kiss onto the cheek but he turns his head quickly making it a kiss on the lips.

"Gotcha..." Jack smirks.

"Jack!" I groan, as I whack him with my purse. Then I realize... I know he really does love me and for once in my life, I'm not afraid to love him back.

**Sorry for the short chapter but due to my procrastination I have to finish the rest of my homework! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME 100 REVIEWS! and to the people who have been spamming my in-box with your reviews (you know who you are) this is for you ;)**

**JACK'S POV**

After Elsa and I grabbed brunch we headed back into the car and drove off. We're just a a couple minutes away. I glance over at Elsa, even when she's sleeping she looks gentle. Not beautiful like in the way that makes you want to melt but innocent and sometimes that's better than beauty. Where should I drop her off? We left the diner at 11:00. Anna and Kristoff are probably about to released out of school soon. I'll drop Elsa off there, She and Anna probably have a lot of catching up to do.

**ELSA'S POV**

Jack shakes me awake.

"Whar?" I yawn.

"Is it okay if I drop you off here? I think you and Anna might want to see each other." Jack asks. I nod my head.

"What were you dreaming about Snow-flake?" Jack asks, taking my hand.

"Nothing." I shrug, Looking at the school, just waiting for Anna to come out.

"Everyone dreams about _something_." Jack scoffs.

"Not me." I laugh.

"Ugh. What's that like?" Jack asks.

"Nothing. It's just a long comfortable sleep. That's all there is to it." I shrug. Jack looks at me weirdly.

"You are one weird girl, Elsa." Jack chuckles.

"What ever Frosty boy." I tease. Then I see Anna's bright red hair pop onto the crowd.

"Anna!" I shout, leaping out of the car.

**JACK'S POV**

"Elsa!" Anna squeals, as runs into Elsa. Girls. Why do they always scream when they see each other? I never understood that. I guess that's just how they show their emotion to each other.

"Women. Am I right?" Kristoff chuckles, as he leans against the car. I chuckle softly.

"Look it's really none of my business and I don't mean to pry but where were you guys last night?" Kristoff asks nervously.

"Just went to visit a place. Nothing special." I lie. Kristoff raises his eyebrow.

"Okay... well Anna wanted me to ask you. Something about having an 'epic bromance'" Kristoff says awkwardly. I look at Elsa and Anna, they always seem to be excited over something.

"What do you think they're always squealing about?" I ask.

"I don't know. Girly stuff I guess?" Kristoff shrugs.

**ELSA'S POV**

"OHMIGOSH! OH MIGOSH! MY OTP IS FINALLY TOGETHER!" Anna squeals.

"First of all shut up and second of all for the LAST time we're not together!" I groan.

"Excuse you." Anna pouts. I roll my eyes.

"So where did you guys go?" Anna asks.

"Maryland." I say quickly.

"MARYLAND!?" Anna nearly shouts. I look around and see people staring at us. I used to think that meeting people's all about first impressions and yet that's true but with a sister like Anna, you learn not to care.

"Yeah... He wanted to show me where he grew up." I say. Anna smirks at me.

"You guys didn't do _it _did you?" Anna asks nervously.

"By _it _did you mean sex? Oh and the answer is no." I laugh. Anna gags.

"When did you grow up?" Anna asks suspiciously.

"Uh... Since I have a little sister like you." I scoff.

"What happened to my sister? You know the one that would build a snowman with me? Or pretend to do magic with me?" Anna groans.

"Anna... that was a long time ago." I sigh. By a long time ago I mean before our parents died. Something changed within me that day, something was just not the same.

**JACK'S POV**

"Hans got released from Military school." Kristoff blurts.

"WHAT?!" I screech.

"But don't worry his family moved out of here. I don't think he's coming back here." Kristoff sighs.

"I hope not..." I sigh, no matter how hard I try... I can't seem to protect the ones I love.


End file.
